ownagepranksfandomcom-20200214-history
Mexican Restaurant Saga
The Mexican Restaurant Saga is an elaborate, 5 month long prank that began in December 2017 and ended in May 2018. Ownage considers it his "prank masterpiece". It was pulled on Ashley, the manager of a Mexican restaurant and mainly featured Juan as "Juanito", a delivery driver-turned meat thief. The prank Juan calls Ashley as the delivery driver for their restaurant, saying the freezer in his truck broke and the meat supply has gone bad and wants her to keep it a secret that he's delivering poor meat, but she refuses. He calls her later, saying he was fired and wants a job at her restaurant. Russell Johnson then calls Ashley as the owner of a nearby Mexican restaurant, saying Juan requested flank steak and other meat from him under her name. Juan then calls her again "pretending" to be at another Mexican restaurant requesting flank steak, causing her to record his information so they can call the police on him. Ashley had expressed to Russell that she was extremely "mad and excited" over her plan to bait Juan (who obviously didn't show up). Juan calls back 3 days later, enraging Ashley, who supposedly calls the police to have an officer stand by her restaurant. She also calls out Juan for committing criminal fraud. Russell calls back later to tell Ashley that Juan had came into his restaurant to pull off another scam and was arrested, much to her joy. Juan calls Ashley from prison (Ownage changed the caller ID to that of a prison), but she and her workers all hung up immediately, causing Tyrone to call in order to get Ashley on the phone. Russell then calls her back, saying he could drop off food to his family as he supposedly gave him his address, and Ashley responds sympathetically, saying she would send him meat if Russell did. Tyrone calls her regarding a job opportunity saying that Juan referred him to her restaurant. Ashley becomes more roped into the prank and tells Tyrone about Juan's crimes. Abdo calls 3 weeks later to say that Juan was released and had Ashley written down as a point of contact, annoying her even more. Russell then calls her back saying that someone broke into their freezer and some meat was missing, so Ashley reports that Juan was released. As this call occurred during a busy moment, Ownage and Ashley ended up trading actual cell phone numbers so she could call later. Juan then calls her cell at 7am from inside her store (Ownage changed the caller ID to that of her store), freaking her out. He calls later that day, and Ashley again tries to set up an ambush when he says he is at a nearby McDonald's. In the third video of the series, Ashley discovered that Russell didn't work as a restaurant manager, seemingly ending the prank. Ownage had initially intended to call her as Russell to say that Juan was found dead in his restaurant's freezer with more meat. Fate Ownage deleted all videos of the prank in late May 2018 for unknown reasons.